pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lotad
Lotad (Japanese: ハスボー Hasuboo) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Lotad is both an aquatic and a land-dwelling Pokémon, found in the Hoenn region, with a lily pad on its back. Behavior This species lives in groups at ponds, with their bodies submerged while suspended at the surface by their buoyant leaves, as a measure of hiding from predators. When on dry land, Lotad scuttles towards other ponds because its leaf is too heavy to support, in contrast to Lotad's ancient ancestors which were one primarily land-dwelling Pokémon. Evolution Lotad evolves into Lombre starting at level 14. Lombre can then evolve into Ludicolo with the use of a Water Stone. Game info Game locations |rubysapphire=Routes 102 and 114 (Sapphire only) |rsrarity=Common |emerald=Routes 102 and 114 |erarity=Common |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Routes 203, 204, 205, and 212 (With Sapphire in GBA slot) |dprarity=Dongle |platinum=Routes 203, 204, 210 (South), and Eterna Forest (With Sapphire in GBA slot) |ptrarity=Dongle |heartgoldsoulsilver=Safari Zone (object) |hgssrarity=Common |blackwhite=White Forest (White only) |bwrarity=Uncommon |swordshield = Route 2, Dappled Grove, Rolling Fields, West Lake Axewell Max Raid Battles: Bridge Field, Dappled Grove, Stony Wilderness Trade from Shield |swshrarity = Common}} Side game locations |RS Pinball=Hatch from Egg |Trozei=Secret Storage 4, Huge Storage 3, Endless Level 1, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Waterfall Pond (1F-3F) |PMD2=Waterfall Cave (B1-B8), Serenity River (B1-B7) |Ranger1=Olive Jungle}} Pokédex entries |gen=III |ruby=Lotad live in ponds and lakes, where they float on the surface. It grows weak if its broad leaf dies. On rare occasions, this Pokémon travels on land in search of clean water. |sapphire=Lotad is said to have dwelled on land before. However, this Pokémon is thought to have returned to water because the leaf on its head grew large and heavy. It now lives by floating atop the water. |emerald=This Pokémon lives in ponds with clean water. It is known to ferry small Pokémon across ponds by carrying them on the broad leaf on its head. |firered=It searches about for clean water. If it does not drink water for too long, the leaf on its head wilts. |leafgreen=It searches about for clean water. If it does not drink water for too long, the leaf on its head wilts. |diamond=It looks like an aquatic plant and serves as a ferry to Pokémon that can't swim. |pearl=It looks like an aquatic plant and serves as a ferry to Pokémon that can't swim. |platinum=It looks like an aquatic plant and serves as a ferry to Pokémon that can't swim. |heartgold=Its leaf grew too large for it to live on land. That is how it began to live floating in the water. |soulsilver=Its leaf grew too large for it to live on land. That is how it began to live floating in the water. |black=It looks like an aquatic plant and serves as a ferry to Pokémon that can't swim. |white=It looks like an aquatic plant and serves as a ferry to Pokémon that can't swim. |black 2=It looks like an aquatic plant and serves as a ferry to Pokémon that can't swim. |white 2=It looks like an aquatic plant and serves as a ferry to Pokémon that can't swim. |x=It looks like an aquatic plant and serves as a ferry to Pokémon that can't swim. |y=It searches about for clean water. If it does not drink water for too long, the leaf on its head wilts. |or=Lotad live in ponds and lakes, where they float on the surface. It grows weak if its broad leaf dies. On rare occasions, this Pokémon travels on land in search of clean water. |as=Lotad is said to have dwelled on land before. However, this Pokémon is thought to have returned to water because the leaf on its head grew large and heavy. It now lives by floating atop the water. |sword=It searches about for clean water. If it does not drink water for too long, the leaf on its head wilts. |shield=Its leaf grew too large for it to live on land. That is how it began to live floating in the water.}} Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VIII= |-| Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= 1 |[[Astonish]]|30|100|15|Ghost|Physical|Cute|2|3}} 3 |[[Growl]]|—|100|40|Normal|Status|Cute|2|0}} 6 |'Absorb'|20|100|25|Grass|Special|Clever|4|0}} 9 |'Bubble'|40|100|30|Water|Special|Cute|4|0}} 12 |Natural Gift|—|100|15|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} 15 |[[Mist]]|—|—|30|Ice|Status|Beautiful|1|0}} 18 |'Mega Drain'|40|100|15|Grass|Special|Clever|2|3}} 21 |'Bubble Beam'|65|100|20|Water|Special|Beautiful|2|3}} 24 |Nature Power|—|—|20|Normal|Status|Beautiful|1|0}} 27 |Rain Dance|—|—|5|Water|Status|Beautiful|1|0}} 30 |'Giga Drain'|75|100|10|Grass|Special|Clever|1|4}} 33 |Zen Headbutt|80|90|15|Psychic|Physical|Clever|4|0}} 36 |'Energy Ball'|90|100|10|Grass|Special|Beautiful|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= 1 |[[Astonish]]|30|100|15|Ghost|Physical|Smart|3}} 3 |[[Growl]]|—|100|40|Normal|Status|Cute|2}} 5 |'Absorb'|20|100|25|Grass|Special|Smart|1}} 7 |Nature Power|—|—|20|Normal|Status|Beauty|1}} 11 |[[Mist]]|—|—|30|Ice|Status|Beauty|2}} 15 |Natural Gift|—|100|15|Normal|Physical|Cool|2}} 19 |'Mega Drain'|40|100|15|Grass|Special|Smart|1}} 25 |'BubbleBeam'|65|100|20|Water|Special|Beauty|2}} 31 |Zen Headbutt|80|90|15|Psychic|Physical|Beauty|2}} 37 |Rain Dance|—|—|5|Water|Status|Tough|2}} 45 |'Energy Ball'|80|100|10|Grass|Special|Beauty|2}} |-| Generation III= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |'Whirlpool'|15|70|15|Water|Special|Beauty|0}} |-| Generation III= Breeding Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |[[Breloom]]|—|100|20|Fighting|Physical|Tough|2}} |-| Generation III= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites Appearances Anime In the Pokémon anime, a Lotad becomes one of the Pokémon in Brock's possession in the third-generation Hoenn story arc in a development considered ironic because previously Brock primarily used Pokémon of the Rock and Ground types. His Lotad eventually evolved into Lombre, and then Ludicolo. Other than Brock's Lotad, many Lotads have been seen where Brock caught his. In the XYZ series, many Lotad live in the wetlands area of Kalos, cared for by area warden Keegan and by Ash's Goodra. Gallery 270Lotad AG anime.png 270Lotad AG anime 2.png 270Lotad AG anime 3.png 270Lotad AG anime 4.png 270Lotad Dream.png 270Lotad Pokemon Colosseum.png 270Lotad Pokémon PokéPark.png 270Lotad Pokémon HOME.png Category:Small Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon Category:White Forest Pokémon Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut